


idyllic, picturesque, and simply ours

by sexy-captain-rexy (smolkatsudon)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkatsudon/pseuds/sexy-captain-rexy
Summary: Before there was any danger of another war, Wanda and Vision had a secret, yet simple life that consisted of little adventures around the city and a serenity neither thought was possible yet were willing to attain.Amidst all of this, Wanda finds that the morning isn't all that bad, especially when you get to wake up with the one you love everyday.





	idyllic, picturesque, and simply ours

**Author's Note:**

> [ set before Infinity War so there aren't any spoilers ]
> 
> i just wanted something fluffy for the two oof they need more couple time

Waking up, seeing the sun as it shines past the white curtains covering the windows behind their milky colouring, the morning is filled with a drowsy softness. Wanda enjoyed this time the most, as the air would feel heavy yet warm and the covers around her body blanketed her in a soft peacefulness that seemed so surreal that it was really a dream.

She loved seeing as the daylight filtering into the room, illuminating the small strands of dust into a million sparkling lights, warming all it could touch. There’s something about the welcome of yet another day slipping out from under the darkness of the night that really brought joy to Wanda’s heart.

She hears a drowsy groan to her side and turns to see Vision blinking at her face before closing his eyes again and slipping back into sleep. Hands so much more warmer than the sun and the covers combined sneak around her waist and pull her closer to the warmth of his body. When she smiles, leaning her head to his chest, she doesn’t hear a heartbeat. Yet, when she places a hand to the clothed body before closing her eyes, she can see something.

Bright, caring, loving— Vision’s heart didn’t have the physical limitations that human hearts had. It didn’t have a definite shape though after seeing that Ultron had something akin to a heart, but she’s sure that Vision has something like it too. As for the matters of the heart that had no physical ties to the organ that is the heart, she could feel it emanating from all over Vision.

“Is something the matter, Wanda?” Vision asks with a hint of concern, opening his eyes again and peering at her head now pulled away from his chest with curiosity sparkling from within his blue-grey eyes. With his tousled blond hair pointing out at strange angles and the softness of his skin under the morning light, Wanda wouldn’t be able to tell that Vision wasn’t completely human.

Well, when you ignore the yellow crystal in his forehead, of course.

But it’s not like she thought of it to be such a horrible part of his appearance anyway, she thought it actually looked nice on him. It matched his hair, after all. They both looked so bright and precious in her eyes, like gold jewelry caught under the light yet so much more valuable.

“No, nothing’s wrong, Vis,” Wanda answers, watching as Vision hums, “just thinking about how the morning is so nice.”

“It is, isn’t it?” She can see Vision smile with his agreement and a laugh ripples through her body. Vision chuckles when he sees the laughter spreading over Wanda’s face before tugging her closer and burying his face into her hair.

“Are  _ you  _ alright?” Wanda questions teasingly, tossing the words back towards the man exhibiting one of his many strange yet endearing actions.

“Nothing is wrong,” Vision mumbles, mirroring Wanda’s words back at her. She can’t see him but she’s sure he’s smiling within her messy brown hair. “Everything is perfect.”

Wanda melts at his words, listening to the way his breathing beginning to slow into sleep once more. She didn’t think it was possible, but after some practice, Vision was able to find a way to sleep so that he could spend the nights— as he said— “connected and close” to her. Slipping deeper and deeper, his chest rises and falls under her hand, and she can’t help but smile a little more widely before, pressing her face into his chest and closing her eyes.

She can feel the sun slowly peering into the room as it drags the afternoon blaze a little closer and closer to the hour hand of the clock, enriching the air with a gentle warmth that fails to compare with Vision’s arms. Again, just like the night before, she feels her own mind slipping away into the darkness that welcomes her with the same gentle touch as Vision’s.

There’s no reason for the morning to end just yet.


End file.
